poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Strange things from space/Bikini Bottom is under attack
This is how the prologue goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. film begins with Melodyan (who was Aryan's son) was watching the Danny Phantom TV show Melodyan: Look at that kid go. Who said there are no more heroes? and Rita come in Rita: I guess Ryan is cool when he saw Lady Wifi. Hugo: Lady... Wifi? Melodyan: She's a villain created by Hawk Moth to reveal Ladybug's secret identity. Hugo: Cool. Rita: I think Sci-Ryamy Weather is cool. I wonder if my siblings know a friend of Lady Wifi. Sci-Twi: Guys! You'll never guess what I saw through my telescope! Melodyan: What? drags him over to it Sci-Twi: Have a look for yourself. Melodyan: into the telescope and sees gooey orange meteors heading towards Earth Weird. Never seen those kind of meteors before. Hugo: Does Ryan know this? Or did Sunset remembers Puppet Master? Sci-Twi: them to a table And there's more. I was able to get a sample of one of these meteors and I was able to analyze it. It is a Morphoid, a powerful being with the power of mind control. Melodyan: Wow. I don't wanna touch it. Who knows what happen. Some could get replaced or turn into Midnight Sparkle or be one of their slaves. Sci-Twi: Apparently some of them are headed for Bikini Bottom. We need to warn Spongebob. telephone Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: phone Hey, guys. Sci-Twi: Ryan, you'll never guess what's happening. screen splits showing Ryan on one and Sci-Twi on the other Ryan F-Freeman: What? I think they are the ones Meg and I saw in Paris. Sci-Twi: No. There are strange orange meteors flying through space towards Earth and they're called Morphoids. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? Melodyan: Yeah. We're heading to Bikini Bottom right now to warn Spongebob. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. You can see me and your father when you and Spongebob get to Volcano Island. Melodyan and Hugo and Rita goes to the Crystal Mirror and arrive in Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom Spongebob Squarepants: Ah, Squidward. What a day. blows a raspberry Spongebob Squarepants: What a life. Squidward: It would be if I didn't have to go to work. Spongebob Squerepants: Isn't it just a great day? spots Melodyan in his merkid form Melodyan: Okay. We're here. Now let's go find Spongebob. Rita: Melodyan? How come Hugo and I are the same while you got turned into a... a... Melodyan: Merkid? Well, that's because you two are water creatures and I'm part mermaid so yeah. Rita: You're part mermaid? How? Melodyan: You'll figure it eventually. Now come on! Hugo: Hello, Spongebob! Spongebob Squarepants: Oh, hey, guys. Rita: You guys are in grave danger and you need to get out of the way before... Hugo: Hey, Squidward? What's... is hit and turned into a Morphoid Spongebob Squerepants: That stuff? Squidward: Spongebob! Sci-Twi: Run! run and hide behind a building Melodyan: Something tells us that you'll be late for work. Spongebob Squerepants: You're probably right. Patrick Star: Spongebob, guys, what's happening? What is this stuff? Melodyan: He don't know, Patrick. But, what ever you do... panicing DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!!! Spongebob Squarepants: What he said. Patrick Star: I'm trying not to. Why? Sci-Twi: at the Morphoid-controlled Squidward That's why. Neutron comes out of a portal Spongebob and Melodyan: Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy Neutron: Quick, through the portal! Spingebob Squerepants: But wait! What about Squidward? Hugo: Guys. We can only help by going with him to Volcano Island. Rita: NOW! go into the portal and soon arrive on Volcano Island Madam Magianort: Hey, guys! Cody Fairbrother: What took you? Melodyan: We've gotta do something about the Morphoids before they take over the worlds! Aryan: Calm down, son. I saw that happened in Atlantica and got my sister to safty. Ryarora: Same thing in my homeworld. The Enchanted Dominion. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. puts his hand on Sci-Rianna's head and his eyes turn white. Flashback to the scene from Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir episode called "Lady Wifi" Thomas: Sci-Rianna! Why do you want me!? Lady Sci-Fi: I am Lady Sci-Fi. The controller of anything eletronic and I want to expose your secret identity to the public. Sci-Ryan: No way, Jose! his Keyblade The secret of OpThomas Prime will never be shown! Lady Sci-Fi: Yes it will. Bertram T. Monkey: Listen, Sci-Rianna. Things get complicated like the darkness. Maybe we can work something out. an Stop icon Whoa. at some Pause icons with his Dalek gun and Keyblade You could know about heroes from Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories. Lady Sci-Fi: Sci-Rianna is disconected, Bertram T. Monkey, apprentice of Xehanort and twin of Matau. The only thing I want is to show OpThomas' secret identity. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan can take OpThomas and Twilight Sunday to Tuesday. a pause icon Wendsday to Friday? a lock icon Weekends? goes to lock him when Cody interferes. In reality, his eyes turn to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. I guess Sci-Rianna is trying to know who OpThomas is so Megatron and the Cons will try to kill him. Sci-Ryan: Yup. I hope Codelficent might help us or make Megatron evil. shudders I should turn Megatron to a flower. Emmet: Codelficent? Ryan F-Freeman: A Cody version of Maleficent. He did call himself the All Evil Master. Spongebob Squrepants: The Mawgu lair. Ryarora: Don't touch it! Jimmy Neutron: We haven't figured out what it does yet. Sorina: Jimmy's established our makeshift headquarters here. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Roxanne: Ryan. Maybe someone can help. The NEXO Organization 13 leader, Madam Magianort, is quite happy to help. Evil Rianna: Question: How come we need headquarters? Evil Ryan: Duh. We're all under attack. Sci-Ryan: And who is Magianort's Nobody, Roxanne? Roxanne: Me. Oh wait. I mean... Zeminas. Tak: We all need your help. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I got some people to help us. Evil Syndicate show up Megatron: Ryvine and Twivine? Sci-Ryan: Dalek Emperor! Tina Fenton: Master Xehanort? Ryan F-Freeman: Sentinal Prime! Danny Phantom: Technus! Beautiful Gorgeous! Tak: Tralock! Crash Bandicoot: Dr. Cortex! Lord Vortech! Matau T. Monkey: Princess Marlucia! Boingo! Melodyan: Plankton? Hawk Moth? Odette and Rigby (EG): Rothbart? Twilight Sparkle: Tirek! Twivine Sparkle: Yes, yes, you know us. gets a vision of Djinni "Whisp" Grant Djinni "Whisp" Grant: Soon, I will rule this world. Ryan Make a wish, Ryan! Hurry! All power! Ryan F-Freeman: Who is she? Ryan F-Freeman: vision I wish.... all power.... to the.... Shadow Genie. Evil Ryan: What? Djinni "Whisp" Grant: I have been waiting in the shadows far too long, Autobots. But, now, thanks to Ryan. The power of the lantern belongs to me, Whisp! evilly reality, Twilight saw Ryan mumbling Twilight Sparkle: Ryan! Snap out of it! him on the head, stopping the vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Thanks, Twilight. Jimmy Neutron: Okay. Let's be civil here. I have invited the Evil Syndicate here for a reason. Tak: But they're evil. Patrick Star: How can you tell that the Evil Syndicate are evil? Ryan Tokisaki: I'd say the "evil" part of their name's a dead giveaway. Ryvine Sparkle: All of us are threatend. The only way to defeat this thing is to join forces.Megatron And, I'm not reforming. Ryan F-Freeman: I saw a giene in my vision. Crash Bandicoot: What that be? Megatron gone bad again? Unicron returns? Ryan F-Freeman: No. I saw Whisp. Speeder: Whisp? Who is she? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Haru Yoshioka: Look at that. You think these blobs invaded my world? Ryan F-Freeman: At least I know a Ryan version of Mulan named Rylan. Ryan-Ko: Yeah. Emmet: Rylan? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts